gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone
Warzone is a tactical first-person shooter video game developed and published by Prodigal Game Studios and Massive Entertainment. The game was released in the United States on December 1, 2012 and in the UK on December 3, 2012 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii. The game sold over 798 million units in the first week of release and gained a whopping $5,678,422 in sales in the United States. In the game's campaign, players assume the roles of various characters that progress the story. The characters are three SOG operatives who work under the guise of the National Clandestine Service and the Special Activities Division while hunting down the leader of an infamous terrorist organization. It has recently been revealed that a sequel is in production titled Warzone II. The sequel is currently in pre-production stages and is set for release in Q4 2015. Development Massive Entertainment was reported to have visited the Swedish Armed Forces Nordic Battle Group on November 2, 2010, with the intentions of observing a modern military exercise and taking note of what a battlefield sounds like. Gameplay Warzone is a tactical first-person shooter. The player controls a foot soldier capable of wielding any weapon at his disposal such as assault rifles, pistols, carbines and explosives. This solider is also very agile, as he can traverse most obstacles. The game features a cover system that, when the player is in cover, the perspective will change to third-person. However, aiming with scoped weapons will remain in the first-person perspective. Multiplayer Warzone's multiplayer has been the main source of the game's positive reviews and success. The multiplayer features eight objective-based modes: *Elimination *Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Conquest *VIP *Contracts *Courier *King of the Hill Locations in the multiplayer mode include Gujranwala, Kabul, the Delhaz Nuclear Facility, Baglihar Dam and Marala Headworks. Multiplayer also features an experience system which allows players to upgrade their soldiers' weapons, abilities and gadgets. Players earn XP by performing feats in the battlefield (i.e. Killing five enemies in a row). Game Modes Conquest *Number of players: 48-92 *Team-based: Yes *Focus: Objective-based, full-on warfare. *Goal: Dominate the battlefield by taking control of focal points in the area. *Victory Conditions: **One team earns enough Control Points''*. **One team loses all their Control Points. ''*Control Points are earned by taking an area of the battlefield and defending it. Control Points contribute to a victory. Capture the Flag *Number of players: 48-92 *Team-based: Yes *Focus: Objective-based, full-on warfare. *Goal: Each team must capture their enemies' flag and return it to their base. *Victory Conditions: **One team gets the most Flag Captures. Deathmatch *Number of players: 65-130 *Team-based: Yes *Focus: Elimination, full-on warfare *Goal: Two teams are pitted against each other. Each one must get a set amount of kills or get the highest amount. *Victory Conditions: **One team gets the highest kill count. Courier *Number of players: 52-104 *Team-based: Yes *Focus: Objective-based, full-on warfare *Goal: Each team must carry a bomb to their enemies' headquarters in an attempt to destroy them. *Victory Conditions: **A bomb successfully destroys a team's HQ. Elimination *Number of players: 64-128 *Team-based: No *Focus: Extermination, full-on warfare *Goal: Everyone must eradicate each other within the time limit. *Victory Conditions: **A player gets the highest kill count. King of the Hill *Number of players: 36-72 *Team-based: No *Focus: Domination, full-on warfare *Goal: Players must take control of a tactical point in the battlefield. *Victory Conditions: **A player takes control of the tactical point the longest. VIP *Number of players: 28-56 *Team-based: Yes *Focus: Defensive warfare *Goal: One team protects their VIP while the other team attempts to assassinate the VIP. *Victory Conditions: **One team gets the most VIP kills. **One team gets the most successful VIP escorts. Contracts *Number of players: 22-44 *Team-based: No *Focus: Extermination, Survival *Goal: Each player receives a contract they must kill. *Victory Conditions: **A player kills the most contracts. Synopsis Characters and Setting Warzone takes place in 2017. The story focuses on an elite military team named ECHO-4 who must stop a ruthless terror organization known as NOD from causing a global nuclear war. Locations in the storyline include Kabul, Washington D.C., Saint Petersburg, Azad Kashmir, and Baglihar Dam. The player mainly controls United States SOG operatives David Marcus, Gregory Rivas and Alex Caine. The main antagonist of the game is Barakah al-Nazari, the hardened warlord and leader of NOD. Characters USSOCOM Captain / SOG Operative David Marcus : The leader of ECHO-4 and the game's main protagonist. He is voiced by Ryan Reynolds. SOG Operative Alex Caine : A well-respected agent of the CIA's Special Activities Division and the game's secondary protagonist. He is voiced by Anthony Jeselnik. USMC Sergeant Major / SOG Operative Gregory Rivas : A hardened marine and the second-in-command to David Marcus in ECHO-4. He is voiced by Thomas Gibson. Namid al-Sir : The leader of the Resurgence Army, a legion of rebels who share the same goal as ECHO-4: stopping NOD. He is voiced by Ben Kingsley. SOG Operative / C.I.A. Agent Skyler Channing : The partner of Alex Caine in the Special Activities Division. He is voiced by Colin O'Donaghue. Lauren Mathers : The handler of Alex Caine, Skyler Channing and Jacob Wheeler. She is voiced by Rutina Wesley. USMC PFC / SOG Operative Quentin Bailey : The third and loyal member of ECHO-4. He is voiced by Ice-T. U.S. President Mortimer Campbell : The 46th President of the United States. He is voiced by Michael Ironside. JSOC Corporal / SOG Operative Preston Callahan : The fourth member of ECHO-4. He is voiced by Ryan Gosling. SOG Operative / C.I.A. Agent Jacob Wheeler : The newest recruit to the C.I.A.'s Special Activities Division. He is voiced by Mike Erwin. NCS Director Fletcher Wells : The current director of the National Clandestine Service. He is voiced by John Malkovich. Barakah al-Nazari : The ruthless leader of NOD. He is voiced by Cliff Curtis. APEX : ECHO-4's command center operator. He is voiced by Sam Douglas. Story Handpicked by the National Clandestine Service to lead a black operation against a terrorist organization known as NOD, former U.S. Marine David Marcus (portrayed by Ryan Reynolds) is sent to a secret military facility in Mount Rogers, Virginia to train with his teammates Gregory Rivas (portrayed by Thomas Gibson), Quentin Bailey (portrayed by Ice-T) and Preston Callahan (portrayed by Ryan Gosling). After their training, the team, which has been codenamed ECHO-4, is taken to the White House to meet with President Mortimer Campbell (portrayed by Michael Ironside) to discuss the importance and secrecy of the mission. ECHO-4 is thanked by Campbell for what they are going to do, and leave for Faisalabad to meet an old contact from the Special Activities Division—a charismatic man named Namid al-Sir (portrayed by Cliff Curtis), who is the leader of a local rebellion known as the Resurgence Army. Before Namid can share information on NOD, the area is attacked by a terrorist cell. ECHO-4 and Namid escape the city and lose their pursuers. Namid claims the attackers were NOD agents and states that he and the team will seek safe haven in a secret Resurgence base several miles away in the Cholistan Desert. Two hours beforehand, CIA agents Alex Caine (portrayed by Anthony Jeselnik) and Skyler Channing (portrayed by Colin O'Donaghue) are investigating possible terrorist activity in the Austrian capital of Vienna when a van filled with explosives speeds past them and crashes into a building, causing a massive explosion. Alex and Skyler suddenly encounter armed men and move deeper into the city where they face off against more armed men. Skyer checks one of the dead assailants' necks and finds a cobra's head tattooed on it. Skyler concludes that the armed men are NOD agents and the two proceed into the city after hearing another explosion. Alex and Skyler kill more armed men and discover that the Stephansplatz metro station has been invaded by the NOD agents and quickly enter. Alex and Skyler learn that the NOD agents are planning on activating a hydrogen bomb on one of the trains. Alex quickly gets on the train containing the bomb and kills almost all of the NOD agents except for one, who commits suicide before Alex can retrieve any information from him. Alex then deactivates the bomb. Meanwhile, in the Cholistan Desert, Namid shares a field report with ECHO-4 stating that one of the Resurgence Army's top ranking soldiers, Salah-al-Nima, has been captured by NOD and is scheduled to be executed in Gujranwala, where NOD has managed to take full control. ECHO-4 and Resurgence forces wait until night time to launch a rescue operation and infiltrate Gujranwala, with the plan of getting eyes on Salah, who is spotted being tied up and gagged. David provides sniper support and waits for a perfect moment to dispatch the executioners, and the squad is suddenly attacked by a patrolling helicopter, causing the roof they're on to collapse. David and the others jump across rooftops to escape the helicopter while Namid and his garrison assist Salah. The two squads reunite and take down the helicopter before exiting the city. Two hours later, Salah is placed in the Resurgence's infirmary after he was shot during the escape. Soon after, NCS Director Fletcher Wells (portrayed by John Malkovich) calls the base via satellite and talks with David about an impending threat posed by NOD against the United States. Oblivious as to what happened in Vienna, David learns that NOD has obtained nuclear weapons, and that they are trying to use them. Fletcher then informs David that two of his best agents are going into Pakistan to assist the situation. David is wary, but states that they need all the help they can get. Fletcher then cuts off the feed. Meanwhile, at Langley, Virginia, Fletcher informs Alex and Skyler that they will be traveling to Pakistan to help out ECHO-4 while a new agent named Jacob Wheeler walks in. Chapters #Day Zero #Welcome Wagon #Chaos Theory #O Early Hundred #Reprieve # Trophy / Achievement List Weapons Pistols *M1911 .45 *MEU(SOC) *Beretta M9 *SIG P226 *Desert Eagle *USP.45 *MK-23 *Colt OHWS Rifles and Carbines *M-16A4 *M-249 SAW *M4 *M4A1 *SAM-R *KH2002 *FAMAS *G36C *Mark 12 SPR *AK-47 *ACR *AR-15 *DMR *M39 *SR-25 *XM8 *FN FAL *FN SCAR-L *HK416 *M14 Light Machine Guns *M27 IAR *M249 *M240 *M60 *MG36 Shotguns *M870 *SPAS-12 *M1014 *Mossberg 500/590 *870 Combat *USAS-12 *M26 Downloadable Content Prodigal Game Studios released Warzone: David's Story on January 15, 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. Warzone: David's Story is a story-themed DLC that takes place before the events of Warzone and follows David Marcus in his early years as a U.S. marine and the following years as a CIA agent. This DLC also features three new multiplayer maps based off locations from the story. On July 10, 2013, Prodigal Game Studios released Warzone: Operation Clarity for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. Warzone: Operation Clarity is another story-themed DLC that takes place two years before the events of Warzone and follows the disappearance of a Russian weapon of mass destruction. This DLC also features two new multiplayer maps based off locations from the story. On November 26, 2013, Warzone: Coalition of Red Nations was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. Warzone: Coalition of Red Nations is another story-themed DLC and the first to take place after the events of Warzone. The story follows the rise of a communist regime that began in Russia that is slowly indoctrinating other countries into a coalition, known as the Coalition of Red Nations. This DLC also features five new multiplayer maps based off locations from the story. On February 14, 2014, the Valentine's Day War Pack was released by Prodigal Game Studios for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. This DLC features seven brand new multiplayer maps and two new weapons. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack was composed by Lorne Balfe and Hans Zimmer, who have also composed the soundtracks to Crysis 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Inception and Frost/Nixon. #World in Crisis (3:12) #David Marcus (2:48) #Mount Rogers (5:16) #Meeting With the President (4:09) #Meeting with Namid (3:58) #Escape from Faisalabad (7:32) #Vienna (9:40) The game's soundtrack also features songs performed by popular artists such as Alice in Chains, Anarchy Club and Ministry. #"Behind the Mask" - Anarachy Club #"Check My Brain" - Alice in Chains #"LiesLiesLies" - Ministry #"War Zone" - Rob Zombie Reception Warzone ''received widespread universal acclaim. IGN gave the game 9.7 out of 10 stars, saying that "''Warzone is one of those games that is just so utterly overpowering that you can't stop playing". GameSpot gave the game 9.9 out of 10 stars as well, praising the very unique storyline and campaign as well as the engrossing multiplayer, saying that "Warzone delivers the best action ever seen in a first-person shooter, and will live on as probably one of ''THE ''best first-person shooter games of all time". PlayStation Magazine gave the game 5 out of 5 stars, praising the story and multiplayer. Metacritic gave an overall 95% approval rating. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games